


Sexy Times in Shadows

by LaraQuinn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraQuinn/pseuds/LaraQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was cute, she supposed. <i>in a preening, flashy sort of way</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet.

"Stand back, Ladybug, as I give his burglar a taste of his own medicine. I'll _catnip_ his butt out of crime and into a jailcell."

Ladybug made a face. Chat Noir grinned broadly. Like the cat who caught the canary, she thought. Ha. See she could make cat jokes and cat puns as well. 

His feathery blond hair caught a breeze and it flew about in a way that suddenly reminded her of Adrien. 

Ah Adrien. She sighed despite herself. It was so easy for her thoughts to get carried away to Adrien. 

No! She had to think about the task at hand. Taking down the SlipperyStealthman.

Chat Noir was about to try and take him on by himself. 

No. Not going to happen.

She looked at him more closely this time as she ran alongside him. He was cute, she supposed. _in a preening, flashy sort of way_. Nothing like the sweet lamb of her beloved Adrien though. 

Still he had his moments. And when he dashed to rescue her before the electric generator turned back on, she thought he _was_ a pretty great partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first fan-fiction. English is not my first language so I apologize if I have many mistakes. Let me know what you think and if I should write more!


End file.
